lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 882
Report #882 Skillset: Druidry Skill: Treebourne Org: Hartstone Status: Completed Jul 2012 Furies' Decision: Solution 3. Crow Perch will be included. Problem: With the reemergence of the weather system and its expansion to the Ethereal plane, the problems presented in Report 599 have returned to relevance. High winds mean that druids have a hard time keeping themselves on the tree terrain level because of passive and natural knockdowns. This is inappropriate, as druids are the nature mages, who meld themselves with the forest and have the ear of the trees themselves. Keep in mind that this report specifically is not attempting to change any sort of player driven or active knockdown methods, and is only trying to cut down on frustrating mechanics by introducing a thematic ability. Also note that report 599 was rejected due to the (then) pending weather deactivation and revamps. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Introduce a 100% mastery skill in Druidry that makes the Druid passively immune to natural weather tree knockdowns. This may or may not be implemented along with a fierceweather change that lessens this resistance in a properly set up demesne. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: In addition to Sol.1, also causes GLANCE GROUND from tree elevation to require but not consume any balances. This allows the Druid to track their target across the two elevations they must command. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Instead make the Treebourne skill give Druids the ability to cling when on eq/bal without consuming either. This would include the GLANCE GROUND functionality. Player Comments: ---on 6/8 @ 07:19 writes: Solution 1 or 3 is fine. Please make sure sol. 3 includes crow perch too if you go with this one ---on 6/9 @ 00:36 writes: I prefer solution 3 (being an active skill), affecting both Cling and Perch. ---on 6/10 @ 12:12 writes: Either solution is fine by me, but I'd prefer 3. (Hey, I like stupidity having a chance to cancel actions!) ---on 6/17 @ 23:05 writes: Solution 3 is actually quite powerful given that cling protects you from much more than just weather. I'd go with solution 1. Solution 2 can also be merged with this. ---on 6/21 @ 12:51 writes: Solution 1 and 2 ---on 6/23 @ 01:57 writes: I agree with Rivius in that solution 3 is more powerful than my original two solutions. It was added on suggestion, I'd be alright with solutions 1/2. ---on 6/24 @ 00:32 writes: APPROVE solution 1. A possible solution instead of free GLANCE could you introduce a new ability that for a small drain, allowed you to watch the ground beneath you for movement. So you would be alerted as to when someone enters or leaves the ground elevation beneath where you are. Could be an addition to Solution 1 or put into Environment or Discernment. ---on 7/4 @ 03:41 writes: Strongly SUPPORT solutions 1 & 2. ---on 7/6 @ 14:14 writes: Druids have gotten some hefty buffs recently, ok with 1 but no to free glance or cling. ---on 7/18 @ 17:57 writes: I'm going to switch my support to solution 1 at this point. It'd be helpful, and not quite as strong as the cling / perch change in general. ---on 7/18 @ 20:28 writes: SUPPORT Solution 1 ONLY. Solution 1 is more in line with the request to have a type of immunity in their environment similar to mages. Solutions 2 and 3 are not needed (and mages are not able to glance/observe equilibrium-free to adjacent rooms, even though they have multiple rooms to command as well.) ---on 7/20 @ 04:16 writes: I'm totally okay with just solution 1. @Zynna: Squit is eq free observation of adjacent rooms, and is all that is needed. The only class that must (For full functioning) keep track of two elevations that can only be viewed via an eq command (afaik?) is the druids, for you MUST use tree terrain to some extent to make use of druid strategys (which still revolves intimatly around sap), and to make use of several druid effects. The issue isn't multiple rooms, it's multiple rooms compounded by multiple elevations!